1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosure for a partition panel of a movable partition system and, more specifically, to an enclosure disposed at an edge portion of a movable partition panel for containing power outlets and similar devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of partition systems having multiple pre-fabricated panels and related components assembled in various configurations to define work stations, corridors, etc., within large otherwise open office spaces. Typically, the panels used in these systems include (1) a frame made of steel or any other material of high strength and rigidity, and (2) a covering made of fabric. These panels are movable, i.e., they do not form a permanent part of the building structure.
In many system installations, the partition system must include electrical wiring and power outlets. The usually hollow panels may easily receive electrical wiring; but the outlet installations present a number of difficulties. First, they require anchoring to a firm structural support. Second, they include unsightly exposed wires and connectors. Finally, they must lie at a convenient location, within easy reach of the one using the system.
Thus, a partition system construction should contain service outlets, e.g., electrical and telephone outlets, at convenient locations for easy and convenient access. It should also cover these outlets and any unsightly electrical wiring or connectors associated with them. The partition enclosure of the present invention provides such a construction.